The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for securing computer and other types of office equipment devices to a surface, and in particular such a device which is adjustable so that it can be used to secure computer and office equipment devices having a range of different sizes.
A variety of techniques and apparatus have been developed through the years for preventing the unauthorized removal of computer equipment. While a great many security devices have been made available in the past for deterring the theft of various types of computer equipment, the high cost and great popularity of current computer equipment requires devices which provide a higher degree of security while at the same time permitting use with equipment of varying sizes, and furthermore minimizing any inconvenience in using or protecting the equipment and keeping costs within reason.
A number of previously available apparatus have been known to incorporate bracket assemblies for securing computer equipment to a supporting surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,395 issued Feb. 4, 1992 to Frater et al discloses a security apparatus which includes a restraining arrangement that surrounds a portion of the computer equipment to be secured, and is itself secured to a supporting surface by an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,202 issued Apr. 29, 1986 to Parsekian also discloses an anti-theft device having a restraining arrangement which surrounds a portion of the computer equipment and allows it to be secured to a supporting surface. Such devices lack versatility in that the restraining arrangements cannot be adjusted to accommodate computer equipment of different sizes, but rather must be custom built to accommodate the dimensions of the particular piece of computer equipment to be secured.
Various universal type securing systems for use with a wide variety of computer equipment have also been developed, such as for example systems which make use of adhesive pads and steel cables. However, the low cost and flexibility provided by such systems typically comes at the cost of reduced security.
It is therefore desirable to provide an anti-theft device for computer equipment which provides a high degree of security and is adjustable for use with computer equipment of varying sizes within predetermined limits.